


☘ What if Skull was...Bill Cipher

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Gravity Falls, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: Bill is messed up and human meatsack or not, nothing is gonna keep him down for long~





	☘ What if Skull was...Bill Cipher

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Body Horror**

A rain of bullets thuds through his drywall and Skull feels like screaming.

 

So he does.

 

Only, it comes out less as a scream and more of a maniacal laugh, one that rips through his being like a meat hook through a slasher victim’s throat.

 

The bullets concentrate on his position from the sound, but Skull can’t find it in himself to regret it.

 

The grin that pulls at his face stretches grotesquely wide.

 

He clips the dining table with his side and slams into the doorway headfirst in his escape and it is only a second before both parts of his body explode in **pain.**

 

Laughter bubbles out of him uncontrollably at the sensation and Skull had no idea why he’d never found his own pain to be so hilarious before! He’d have to do this again sometime!

 

More shouting erupts behind him, only its more confused and bordering panic than anger this time. Skull instinctively knows they’ve reached the kitchen. He does so hope they enjoy the sheep dip and corn chips he’d prepared.

 

Even if they were shooting up his home right now.

 

Skull claps his hands excitedly as he hears something baa loudly in the other room followed by a rain of expletives and something breaking. Looks like Colonello took a bite!

 

Skull decides to wait for his guests this time, settling on the settee (HA!) and toying with the fedora in his hands. For some reason, he’d suddenly just **_had_ ** to have it. The yellow ribbon fit his aesthetic sooooo well! Only...The Reborn attached to it hadn’t. And he’d had to uh, remove him from his new hat, _IMMEDIATELY._

 

But Reborn hadn’t liked that.

 

And neither had the others, judging from how they all suddenly went up in arms.

 

Really, so rude. What was a little decapitation between friends huh?

 

 _S_ **_K_ ** _u_ **_L_ ** _L_ would have even kept him on as a -? ( _Screaming head ya doi!)_ Screaming head too (thanks)  if he’d **_really_ ** wanted, so he didn’t see what the problem was. And this was even just after they ooooh so graciously busted into his home too!

 

Skull pouted, flipping the fedora onto his head just in time for the Arcobaleno to burst into the living room.

 

All of them eyed him warily, looking a little worse for wear.  
  
Mammon _(nope, VIPER HAHAHAHA)_ had scales on what little visible skin was peeking out of their cloak and the purple tattoos on their face had turned into _real_ pearly white fangs protruding from their cheeks. Skull had a feeling they didn’t think it was as funny as he did.

 

Lal was dressed in a giant abomination of a sweater that looked like a rainbow had chugged a unicorn slushie and then thrown up on it. The only prevalent theme in the entire outfit was that of a blue pinetree riding a pink and yellow shooting star. Skull hadn’t known which part of his mind had come up with it, but he thought the idea very apropos. He’d decorate a whooooole room with it later!

 

Fon was roughed up and turning golden at the edges. The tea loving martial artist had always had some fondness for him and Skull had responded in kind. He’d make a fine-? _(golden trophy)_ Trophy in his house; would save him some decorating costs too! So thoughtful, that Fon.

 

Verde was glasses. Just, multiple pairs of glasses all messed together. His hinges creaked as he moved and Skull contemplated putting him in direct sunlight just to see if something would melt. Hey, the guy likes science right?

 

Collonello had sprouted ram horns. The bite on his arm was still bleeding sluggishly and tufts of wool were beginning to peek out of his ears. A Were-Sheep, pfft, **_HOW HILARIOUS WAS THAT?_ **

 

And Reborn, oh Reborn~ Aside from the gaping gash in his throat, he looked fucking **_awful._ **

He was clearly two seconds away from collapsing and Skull thought that was **amazing.**

 

 **Bill** gestured at the human skin couch across from him.

 

“ **Well, well, well, well, well, well, well-well-well-well-well! Aren't you a sight for sore eye!** ” he breaks off into a snicker. “ _ **S** **ore eyes.**_”

_**"Have a seat?"** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Gravity Falls_
> 
> Ahahaha, Bill is not nice. The Arcobaleno are in for a weird time.
> 
> **BlankSlate Doodles — >**[ Bill Cipher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295482/chapters/35710422)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ; ( ◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Words used to convey ideas are immortal."


End file.
